Serving Time
by BeingABitchIsBetter
Summary: Prison is a bad place. Bella knows that when she takes the job. But Edward's mental prison is much worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay chapter one.**

**Beta by BlitzBabe101**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Bella's P.O.V

It was my first day working at Forks Prison, and my friend Alice was showing me around. My Dad, Cheif Charlie Swan of the Forks Police Force, had gotten me a job to help pay for some debts I owed. Seattle Prison was the 'big one' but Forks was more for high security prisoners' that attracted press. No reporters' had ever traced an infamous criminal here. We would be live in gaurds too. All us gaurds were female. At least most of the criminals' hated wifebeaters' and rapists in here, so women were better to hire than men.

"This is the left wing where, you'll be with me and the rest of the Female guards" Alice said, showing me a large padded, door with a large lock and chains, making me feel nervous.

Surely the prisoners here weren't that bad , were they?

"um..Alice?" I asked hesitantly "Why is the door padlocked?"

"Oh it's just for precautions" She said cheerily "Wouldn't want to be murdered in your sleep, would you?

My face went Pale.

What have I gotten myself into?

CHAPTER ONE

Bella's P.O.V

So far I've been working here for six weeks and it's not that bad once you get past they way every male prisoner looks at you like you a piece of meat each time you walked past. You have to keep a firm hand and uphold the law otherwise you're as good as gone. And I don't mean gone as in fired.

"Bella?" Alice's voice floated into my office

"Yeah?"

"We've got three new prisoners on their way and they're being escorted by Rosalie Hale who is going to be our new boss since Jessica disappeared and she's an apparently real big bitch" Alice said, shoving an arm load of files onto my desk. Jessica Stanely. What Alice called 'dissapeared' was that she had fallen for a prisoner. Strictly against rules.

"Okay thanks for the heads up" I thanked her, taking the files,

"Yep" she said walking out of the office.

I grabbed a file marked Jasper whitlock-cullen

and looked through it briefly there was no photo of him so I guess it will be a surprise, he seemed pretty much the same sort of guy's we already had

25 years old.

Drug Smuggling.

One of the three Cullen Brothers. Sons of big time Seattle Mafia boss, Carlisle

Cullen. Uncomfirmed sources said that he and his brother were the result of Carlisle

and his 'Bottom Bitch' Esme Whitlock. No story for that poor girl.

And big time play boy.

I moved onto the second file- Emmett Whitlock-Cullen

There's the second one.

26 years old.

Drug smuggling.

Brother of Jasper Whitlock-Cullen

Another from Esme.

And the third one I picked up was labelled Edward Cullen

And three strikes is out.

24 years old

Parents died when he was young. Adopted by his uncle.

Followed in the footsteps of his uncle: Mafia Boss, Carlisle Cullen.

Adopted brother of Emmett and Jasper Whitlock-Cullen.

I walked on my rounds for about an hour when I saw the group that's names started to sound familiar. If I knew the face, I knew the charge. Eric Yorkie. Theft. Repeatedly. Poor Eric was in the corner holding a cross. Tyler was coming up behind him, licking his lips. Eric had 'dropped the soap' and Tyler had hounded him ever since, hoping for a repeat.

James Hunter, the biggest man whore of them all, started on me again.

"Hey Doll face" He smirked, a slimy disgusting look on his face as he scanned me from head to toe. He hadn't been happy about the Cullens' transfer.

"James" I replied politely, trying not to gag.

"Bella, The new guys are here" Alice called, making me sigh in relief I didn't really feel like getting looked over by the slime ball like I was a piece of meat again.

"Coming" I yelled back, turning away from James without saying another word. I knew he was leering at me as I jogged.

I went towards Alice's voice and found the front entrance where four people were standing

A stunningly beautiful women walked forward towards me and shook my hand a cold mask placed firmly on her face

"Rosalie hale" she introduced herself "And these guys are Emmet, Jasper and Edward"

She said pointing each guy out individually

Jasper was blond, blue eyed and lean, and ogling Alice who was pointedly ignoring Him.

Emmett looked like a giant teddy bear, with a big dopey grin on his friendly face.

I turned to the last guy Edward, my breath caught in my throat as my eyes met his emerald green ones, his bronze hair looked like he had just Jumped out of bed.

"Okay" Rosalie broke in briskly "Where are we putting them?"

Alice bounced over to Rosalie "The right wing, It's empty at the moment so they'll be by them selves" she pointed to the right

Rosalie nodded and turned towards the men "Follow me" she said coldly walking in the direction Alice had shown her.

Edward winked at me before he was dragged off with his cell mates , making my heart rate speed up.

Oh My god.

The new guys had been here for about two weeks and have made my job so much harder, well Edward has with all his flirting and hitting on me every time I walked past. The other two not so much, apparently Jasper had his eyes on Alice and Emmett practically worshipped the ground Rosalie walked on, anyone could see it. Rosalie seemed to have soft spot for him but she didn't let the other prisoner's see that.

Rosalie and I had become friends which was a good thing since we practically lived together. At first she had been a bitch to both me and Alice but eventually she warmed up to us.

"Hey Bella"Emmett greeted me with his trade mark smirk which was identical to Jasper's. Jasper wasn't in here.

"That's Warden to you," I joked. I had become quite friendly with Jasper and him; they didn't seem like they belonged in prison and if I didn't know their record then I would've thought they were just normal people.

"Bella" a sultry, playboy voice said "Good morning"

I sucked in a deep breath, seeing the knowing looks on Emmett's face, he knew I was attracted to Edward, but luckily he hadn't said anything.

"If you can call it that, Edward" I replied bitingly back, I had found it easier to be horrible towards him, but feeling bad for the flash of hurt that crossed his face before his usual crooked smirk replaced it.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his emerald eyes dazzling me for a second.

"Well, firstly your in prison" I said matter-o-factly "and second just so you know flirting with me will not get me to sleep with you"

His smirk widened "Who said I wanted you?

My breathing stopped wait what?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two.<strong>

**EPOV**

I felt horrible for making bella upset. I had only told her i didn't want her on a whim, not because I actually didn't want her, because I did. Really.

"Great going, genius." Emmett snarked at me. His face pulled up into a glare as he stared at me. He liked Bella, not as much as he liked Rosalie but still.

"Yeah, Yeah." I grumbled back. "I know".

I leaned against the white padded wall for suport. Emmett had finally stopped yapping in my ear after he realised I wasn't listening to him.

"Do you ever regret it?" I wondered aloud, curiously.

"Regret what?" he asked, confused.

"You know. Regret being involved in all this shit. This stuff that landed us in prision?."

He smirked. "Nah, I couldn't regret it. I wouldn't have met Rosalie otherwise." It wasn't a bad argument. I'd never of met Bella.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I ignored it, scoffing at Emmet to take my mind of it. "Whipped". _The boy really was, wasn't he?_

"Hey!" he shouted. "I am not whipped. And don't tell me your not exactly like this with Bells!"

I opened my mouth to argue, but instead closed it in defeat. He was right. The wierd thing was we'd only been here six weeks. Could _it _really be that quick?

He laughed, smugly, at the defeated look that had spread across my face.

"See, I'm right aren't I?"

Silence.

"Tell me i'm right!"

More silence.

"TELL ME!" he roared.

I stepped back, making sure the shower of his spit hadn't gone anywhere near me. One of the things about Emmett was he always liked to be right, and then to have it admitted to him. And though I was pretty good in a fight, he was better.

"Fine, fine. You're right, I'm wrong!"

"Thank you, little brother!"

We were silent for a while until jasper came back from the showers. He was practically blue and shivering all over. Alice, who was with him kept shooting him concerned glances like he was going to die any second. I smirked to myself. Alice liked Jasper. And from what I had heard Jasper liked Alice.

"Dude, you okay?" Emmett asked Jasper as he stepped back into our cell.

"Y-Yeah, I'm g-g-ood ma-n-n." Jasper answered, his teeth chattering.

And my eyes suddenly widened in fear. Was my shower going to be like that?. I hated the cold with a passion.

"You sure, Jazz?" Alice's bell like voice interupted my musing. I tried to conceal what would have been a smirk. Jazz?

He smiled back at her. Totally ignoring us. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

She smiled back. "Well I better get back to my rounds." She said looking at all of us.

Jasper tried not to let on his dissapointment but some of it slipped through. "Ok."

She gave him one last smile and dissapeared around the corner.

Jasper stared after her for a little while. Then when he turned around, he found me and Emmett standing behind him with our arms crossed over our chests barely containing our laughter.

"Jazz?" we asked in unison.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Well done, Edward, just keep it up.<p>

I had made a stupid mistake.

I had mercy.

I was on my way to see my brothers in the cafeteria when Eric Yorkie came running at me. He smashed into me but I held us both up. I readied myself to punch the little runt but he scampered into a cell.

"Where is he?" Tyler barked, arriving seconds after his prey.

"Who?" I played dumb, realising what would happen if I didn't.

"Shit," he cursed "he didn't come this way." He went off in the other direction. Eric came out from his hiding spot.

"Thanks, man." He said, shakily.

"You know what? Because of that guy, I'm not gonna beat your ass" he shuddered at the pun "for that little _incident._"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Don't let your tears stain the jumpsuit!" I barked, keeping up appearances. They were what mattered in this place.

I sat down in the usual group. When you were a Cullen, you didn't sit with a _Yorkie_. You sat with the big timers'. Like the Volturi. They were good company to keep. Jasper, Emmet and Demetri were playing poker so I joined. Caius was on the phone. Prisoners' weren't allowed them but _money talks_.

"Hey, Ed, it's your birthday's passed, right?"

I nodded. My birthday was a week ago.

"You're Dad's sending your _gifts _for tonight." He went back to his conversation.

There was a loud, girly scream. Eric came running in.

"Edward! Edward! Help!" He cried, running at me. Tyler stopped in the doorway. Everyone went silent. The they all broke out in laughter. I left immediately.

Even in the corridoors, I heard people talking about me. I was now being referred to as "Yorkie's butt-buddy" or "Tyler's competiton". I planned to just sleep in my nice private cell.

* * *

><p>A knock woke me.<p>

"Eddddwaaaaaarrrddd..." A seductive voice drawled.

I sat up to see who else but Tanya fucking Denali. I'd known her all my life. Even as children, I knew she'd end up as a prostitute. She was a private one though, only available to high class clients.

"Your Daddy hired me to give you a lap dance..." She drawled, her hands sliding down my abdomen and onto my thighs. She'd tried this when we were younger but I'd denied her. She stood up, giving me a full view. Her waist long strawberry blond hair was in her hands, she had on too much make up and a short, tight, black leather dress. I screwed my eyes shut, willing it to be over. She leant into me and whispered "I'm not wearing any panties..."

She gripped my legs, pulling me down lower on the chase. I popped open one eye, to notice her climbing up above me. She looked slightly determined, and almost smug. She swayed her hips from side to side, standing over my stomach as she lowered herself to me. She leaned over and gripped my shoulders, her eyes zoning on mine as she lowered her body on my stomach. Her eyes were dark, heavy even, as she ground against my stomach.

"Edward, man-" Emmet froze in the door.

"You know what, you have her." I stood and walked past him, needing some air.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, somehow James knew about the lapdancing incident.<p>

"I always knew you were gay, Cullen. First Yorkie now denying a lap dance. You're definitely gay. I'll tell Bella that when I pound her sweet-" I punched him in the nose, recieving a loud CRACK noise. I waited a few extra seconds, and then I turned and threw him face down into the concrete flooring.

He gasped and rolled over onto his back, curling up into a fetal position, as blood dripped from both his broken nose and his forehead now.

I kicked him hard in the stomach, before kneeling down and hitting him in the face a few more times. I was so pissed off, I didn't even feel it when my bare fist made contact with his left eye, then his right, then his mouth.

I felt hands on the back of my shirt, as I was being pulled off of him.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" He hurtled towards me but Rosalie was suddenly there. He stopped, the colour draining from his bloody face. No one messed with her. Not only was she the baddest bitch around but Emmet was protective of her. That was enough to scare anyone.

"Take him to the infirmary." I heard a beautiful voice instruct ad Rosalie did so. Bella dragged me into my cell.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She yelled, shoving my chest.

"Police brutality!" I mock-cried, feigning a fall. "Ow, my leg!"

"Oh, whatever Edward. I can't be dealing with this now." She turned. I couldn't let her leave. I pinned her up against the wall, our faces so close.

"What happened to your leg?" She said, breathlessly.

"It healed quickly."

She smelled delicious. Like strawberries. And cream. And cinammon. And a hint of vanilla. Her pale, round face was inches away now. Her cheeks were red and flustered. I smirked, knowing I had some sort of effect on her. I reached round and let her hair down. Her dark brown locks fell to her shoulders, framing her face nicely. Her chocolate eyes showed nothing but lust. I leaned in, eyes closing, lips puckered. But she was gone. I turned to the door. There my aphrodite stood.

"Bella, what was..." I left the words on my lips.

"... I h-have... a boyf-f-friend."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit longer this time. What did you think? <strong>

**Reviews are better than the smell of ****strawberries. And cream. And cinammon. And a hint of vanilla. **

**Written by BeingABitchIsBetter.**

**Beta'd by Blitzbabe101.**

**Review and keep reading!**

**(Sounds like a crap slogan schools use to get kids to enjoy reading)**


	3. Chapter 3

Been a while since an update. Sorry about that.

A little bit girly, this chapter. Girly films and songs.

BPOV

Chapter 3

What had made me say that?

I didn't have a boyfriend. Not since Jake anyway.

And Edward was gorgeous. I swear, he must've set fire alarms off everywhere. That was probably why he's in here.

I snapped out of it. He's a criminal, Bella, I scolded myself. In for a big drug bust, no less.

I could still remember the newspaper report.

Tuesday 14th July

We all know the infamous Carlisle Cullen, head of the mafia. His two son's, Jasper and Emmett, which he had with a woman he apparently kidnapped at the age of 16, are both notoriously following in his footsteps. They were apprehended, along with

Carlisle's adopted son, Edward, for a major drug bust. The trio were smuggling 30kg of cocaine, crack cocaine, ecstasy, heroin,

LSD, and methadone, through Seattle airport. Luckily, young officer John Smith recognized the tatoo each of them had on their wrist as the official emblem of Carlisle Cullen. They were immediately transported to Seattle prison but were later transferred

as it is believed that Carlisle Cullen has connections there. Instead, they were put in Forks Prison, dubbed as 'The Most High

Security Prison Since Alcatraz'.

The report had sent shivers down my spine as my father had got me a job there.

But Edward is hot, my less sensible side argued.

"Bella?" Rose said, coming in, "What are you doing in here?" She was drying her hair with a towel.

"Thinkin'"

"About what?"

I sighed. You couldn't lie to Rose. "I sorta like Edward..."

She sighed, sat down and put her arms around me. "Me and Alice feel the same about Emmett and Jazz. But we can't actually have a relationship. It already makes us single them out and that's bad. Plus, if they show a liking to us, it puts us in danger."

"So how does it work?" I begged.

"Be sneaky. And only show affection when it's me, Alice or the boys."

"But, I ruined it all!"

"How?" She soothed.

"I told him I have a boyfriend."

"And do you?"

"No! I was scared... He tried to kiss me and I panicked..."

"Well, you are in a bit of a dilemma... Hold on..." She hopped off of the bed "ALICE!"

"Yes?" The pixie came out from behind us.

"Oh, shit, Alice, you scared me!" Rose screeched.

"I heard it all. I'm here to help." She smiled. "I'll give it to you in step-"

"-I feel like Charlie's Angels! I'll be Lucy Liu!" I giggled.

"And I'll be Drew Barrymore!" Rose joined in.

"But I don't like Cameron Diaz!" Whined Alice.

Then me and Rose said together, "You can be Tinkerbell!"

"Haha." She said sarcastically, but laughed, all the same.

"But anyway, I'll give it to you in steps:

1. Act like nothing happened, and be busy

2. Make sure everything you do is sexy. He must be turned on by everything you do. Make him want you more than ever. Tease him.

3. Show interest in someone else.

4. Then care for him after he has warned everyone away from you. We know he'll do that. Jazz says he's very possessive.

5. Get physical."

Rose suddenly burst into song:"Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, Let's get into physical, Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, Let me hear your body talk!" She shimmied.

We all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Who's that by again?"

"Olivia Newton John."

We all shared a look.

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, Lousy with virginity, Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed, I can't; I'm Sandra Dee!"

We all giggled.

"I've got Grease." Rose suddenly remembered.

"Well, keep that greasy thing away!" Alice shuddered. I giggled.

"But seriously, we should watch it." Rose decided.

"Kay." We agreed, as we all went to get what we needed, all three of us humming a different Grease tune. Mine was Summer Lovin'.

By BeingABitchIsBetter and Blitzbabe101.

Tadaaa!


End file.
